


The Delivery Man

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Amino Roleswap Challenge, Death, Escape, Evan/Amanda If You Squint, Gen, Generators, Hooked, Human Sacrifice, Killer Dwight, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Survivor Amanda, Survivor Evan, Survivor Freddy, Survivor Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Evan MacMillan wakes up in the latest trial and finds himself in the lair of the Delivery Man, a goofy but terrifying looking Killer than is ruthless and hard to escape. Will he and his three fellow survivors escape, or will they be sacrificed to the Entity?





	The Delivery Man

**Author's Note:**

> The July Challenge on the Dead By Daylight Amino is a Roleswap Challenge, and I decided to take part. Dwight is one of my favorite Survivors, and I picked some of my favorite Killers to swap them about and throw them into an original trial map. Hope you enjoy!

It was quiet. Too quiet. They knew where they were before they even opened their eyes. The campfire was gone. They had to survive.

When they finally opened their eyes, and the fog lessened enough for them to see, they were in the darkness, one of the realms. They recognized it, they'd been there before, the 'PizzaWhat! Restaurant', a once bright and colourful bustling restaurant was now the Killer's hunting grounds.

They never knew when they were going to be pulled into a trial, all they knew was they had to escape. Death wasn't an escape, they always came back. But, it was painful, and they'd rather survive than get hooked and sacrificed.

Evan gripped the toolbox in his hand and took a deep breath, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He fixed the sleeves of his t-shirt and tightened the straps of his overalls, not wanting his clothing to get in the way of him needing to run for his life.

Creeping forward, he stuck low to the ground and listened, winding around tables and through rooms of the restaurant.

The first generator. He spotted it, and felt a bit of relief in his heart when he saw Amanda already working on it. He crawled towards her, making sure he was in her line of sight so he wouldn't scare her.

Setting the toolbox down beside him, he opened it and got out the tools, before taking a thorough look around, hyper-focused and straining to hear any sound of the killer.

When he heard and saw nothing, he got to work, skillful hands fixing the mechanical parts of the generator, his eyes flickering to Amanda.

"Have you seen the Killer?" He asked in a whisper once he knew it was clear. "Or any of the others? Who's in here with us, do you know?" 

Amanda shook her head. "I haven't seen the Killer, but judging by the map, there's a large chance it's the Delivery Man. The only other survivor I saw was Fred."

Evan groaned quietly. The Delivery Man was by far the goofiest Killer they'd seen, but, he was definitely not one to be underestimated. The Entity seemed to favor that particular Killer, and he seemed to be able to call upon it at times when other's couldn't.

"Thanks." Evan whispered, and Amanda nodded before the two of them continued to work on the generator until the machine roared to life, and Evan and Amanda scattered.

They were careful not to run, and to find a safe spot that the Killer wouldn't notice them in. Lockers were too obvious, and the Killers often checked them. The best course of action was to avoid the Killer, and not necessarily hide in the most common places.

It seemed clear for the time being. Evan looked over at Amanda as she carefully stepped over to him, and the two of them continued to search, until they spotted another generator.

They had barely reached it when they heard the sound of second generator starting in the distance, and Evan smiled slightly. They hadn't even seen the killer yet, maybe there was a chance they were going to escape. He really didn't want to be hooked this time around.

Feeling a surge of confidence, the two of them got to work. They were almost finished with the generator when the sound of another being activated chimed through the air, sounding incredibly close to them.

It was when his heartbeat picked up that Evan started to panic, and so did Amanda, the female crawling closer to him and looking around nervously.

When he heard the quick footsteps of a running survivor coming towards them from the other side of the generator, Evan grabbed Amanda and pulled her against his chest, and squished them both into the corner, his heart beating out of his chest.

Fred ran by him, his black and red sweater the only visible flash in the darkness. Then came the Delivery Man, lumbering along behind him, bright uniform stained with reddish brown blood and the black tar of the Entity.

His limbs were long, everything about him was tall and gangling, his smile stretched and crooked, his eyes narrowed and slitted behind the shattered lenses of thick rimmed glasses. Evan had always marveled over the fact that the Killer could see at all with the cracks in front of his eyes, but sometimes it's sight wasn't the best.

After a long moment, the two of them vanished, and Evan took a deep breath. Amanda whimpered and lifted her face out of his chest, and shivered slightly.

"We're okay." He soothed, and let her go, to which she smiled weakly and instantly rounded the generator to resume her place on the opposite side, and Evan did the same.

They heard Fred scream as he was hooked, and that filled the two of them with adrenaline to finish faster, to go rescue their fellow survivor and escape the trial.

They were almost done. His heart was beating out of his chest, but they were so close, he just had to finish. There were only a few more pieces to reattach when he felt long fingers curl around his arms, and a ghastly chitter in his ears, before he was wrenched backwards.

He shouted in fear as he was crushed into a hug by the Killer. It always seemed almost affectionate, like it enjoyed people, before it hung you up on a hook and left you for dead.

The Killer threw him over his shoulder once the hug was done, and started carrying him towards the nearest hook. Evan struggled, especially once he realized they were heading down into the Killer's lair, deep within the basement.

He heard the generator activate, and was relieved that Amanda had at least gotten the fourth one up and working. Maybe she'd escape, at least.

Evan screamed in agony the moment he was hooked, the curved piece of metal driving through his flesh and muscle and hooking under his collarbone to hold him up.

He hated this part the most. The first hooking of a trial was the most painful, it was like experiencing it for the first time every day, it was never something you got used to, it was always pure agony and desperation.

With a groan, he looked to the side when he heard the telltale sounds of struggling. Fred was hooked as well, desperately fighting off the descending claws of the Entity.

Evan looked up, seeing more of the grotesque black talons forming over his head. Would anyone come for him? Would Amanda come to help him? He honestly couldn't decide if he wanted her to or not. He wanted her to escape. If that meant he was sacrificed, then so be it.

After a few moments, Fred couldn't struggle anymore, and the talons impaled him like jagged spikes, sticking through his body and causing him to go limp, blood oozing from the wounds and spilling onto the ground as the Entity lifted him and stole him away.

Then a the sound of a generator chimed out, followed by the beep that let them know the doors were now able to be opened. Evan smiled before his eyes widened as he grabbed the talon and forced it away from his body, struggling against the Entity. If he was going to go, he wasn't going to go easily.

Much to his surprise, he felt strong hands under his arms, and he was lifted off the hook and set on his feet. Evan blinked when he saw Philip and Amanda.

"...thank you." He whispered, and Philip nodded before running. Amanda smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him after the other man.

They ran desperately for the exit, and finally they saw it in their sights. But his heart was pounding, and he looked behind, seeing the Delivery Man clattering after them, his mouth agape in a horrible smile, and his dead eyes shining with hunger through broken lenses.

The three of them reached the exit, and Philip grabbed the switch and yanked it down, starting to open the door. Evan moved to stand in front of Amanda, protecting her.

Evan stared down the Killer as it got closer and closer. It moved faster when there were large groups of survivors together in its sights. Evan swallowed before running at it, making Amanda shriek.

He took a large swipe to the chest and shouted in pain, falling to the ground at the Killer's feet. The exit doors let out a loud echoing noise as they opened, and Philip grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her through the exit.

They narrowly dodged the Killer, which had run after them. Evan turned his head to watch Philip and Amanda disappear into the fog, and he took a deep breath.

The Delivery Man turned and crawled back to Evan, and picked him up. The Survivor didn't bother trying to escape. He was close to a hook, and he'd never make it in time. He'd just take his loss knowing he helped the others get out.

As the talons of the Entity enclosed and descended upon him, and the weight of his body on the hook cracked his collarbone, Evan couldn't help but whimper. The Delivery Man looked up at him and gave a crooked grin as he spoke in a distorted rasp.

"Death is not an escape..."


End file.
